regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 12
Recap Sunday, 23rd October, 1509 It is a medium weather day. Pharis wakes up in the tent. Kel William Marshal heads outside to chop some fire wood when he is attacked by an snow elemental. The party fight it. Grimes gauges that they are doing damage to the strange creature. Jaromir tries to throw a log of fire from the campfire at it, but misses and it lands on Grimes instead. Grimes picks up the log and his the creature, killing it. Monday, 24th October, 1509 It is a calm weather day. The party break camp and head towards the Salt Port Lighthouse. Tuesday, 25th October, 1509 While travelling, Grimes spots the lighthouse and the ship in the horizon. He also spots some Kobolds on the beach collecting mussels. The party decide to leave the kobolds alone. Wednesday, 26th October, 1509 Grimes spots that the party is being followed by Gnolls 2 miles away. The party decide to push on into the night to get to the lighthouse. Thursday, 27th October, 1509 The party remove the blanket covering the lighthouse continual light. The ship sends a rowboat to the light house to collect the party, but the rowboat hits some shallow rocks. A second rowboat comes to rescue, but only saves 2 of the 3, then returns to the ship. The ship then raises some coloured flags that Jaromir reads as "Wait, having Problems". At high tide later in the day the rowboat comes and collects the party. The ship is commanded by Captain Bekka. The crew is in a down mood because of the death of one of their crew today. Grimes and Pharis offend the crew of the ship and are excluded from Rum Rations. Grimes still steals some Rum. Sunday, 30th October, 1509 The party is dropped off at Fort Wikk. The party and the fort document the treasure before sending with Captain Bekka to deliver back to Drekis. Fort Wikk is now covered in more Kobold Bodies. Captain Hughes tells the party that the Kobolds are working with some Gnolls now. The Rum that Grimes ordered has been delivered. 1509-10-31 to 1509-11-11 Kel William and Pharis spend some time healing. Jaromir takes over the Squad 3 room and makes it is magical lab. He fills it with his various experiments. Captain Hughes talks with Kel William about this change and is concerned. Jaromir starts researching the Caldonian Language for 2 days, then tries making Snow Golems with Amelie's snowmen for 2 days. He then spends time learning 2 spells and understanding his tattoos more. Grimes shares his rum with everyone, but is stopped 3 days in my Captain Hughes. He also joins the Fort's Patrols around the perimeter. Grimes end up falling into a pit trap on 1509-11-05. Grimes setting up his own snares and traps. Pharis spends time with David the Cook cooking and exchanging stories. Kel William shows Captain Hughes the map they found in the salt mine and the Amulet of Tempos. He also recomends that the Fort Wikk staff relocate to Salt Port, but the presence of a ghost there discourages Captain Hughes. Sunday, 12th November, 1509 The party leave the Fort to search for Musa's Gnolls, who seem to be working with the kobolds in attacking the fort patrols. Tuesday, 14th November, 1509 Jaromir spots movement from some Gnolls. The party head over but the gnolls are gone. Pharis finds the tracsk and the party follow them until it gets dark. Category:Frozen Frontier Episode